New Life
by LochKaiser
Summary: A being with a second chance turns the world upside down and a whole new history will unfold. M for later chapters and i update when i want sorry. pm for suggestions. reference to DBZ and others inside.
1. Chapter 1

Life is a funny thing when you look back on it. Mine was pretty boring and with nothing of note except for my love of reading even now as i die i'm dreaming about the latest book i'm reading it sucks that I won't finish it oh and i died in my sleep of a heart attack so at least it wasn't painful but when i woke up...

"huh where am I?" i was currently looking at the multiverse as i'm about to learn. "your looking at the multiverse even if it simply looks like they are merely stars in a night sky." the person who said this looks to be a girl of about 17 teen years of age with light brown hair and deep green eyes that look like the have seen eons of life and wisdom which is a bit creepy. "who are you and what do you mean this is the multiverse?" i asked out whilst thinking this might have been a dream but that was squashed like a bug sadly. "my name is Emma and your not dreaming you died in your sleep from a heart attack and came here because you had potential due to your love of fiction and detachment of your world as well as your capacity to imagine the most tiny of details although before now you had trouble keeping the image for long."

Now im freaking out, "if i died than what happened to my family and what's going to happen to me now?" i got an interesting answer after that. "your family is alright due to insurance and everything they didn't have problems and your mother won the lottery after which she retired and died of old age and the rest of your family lived an average life and if you're wondering you have been sleeping for about 1000 years to become adjusted to your powers which brings me to your next question you now more or less am a god since you are capable of anything you can imagine and you can go anywhere even the DCU if you want although i recommend avoiding taking someone's place for a couple decades it is weird growing into an adult so just wait awhile oh and i would start by learning to use your powers. which you can do by think of an image or idea and will it into form or if you want to alter an object or being try first gathering energy which you have an (virtually)unlimited supply of and fusing it into the being with the alteration you want."

Whilst she was explaining this i created a couple shapes and pictures and i felt this pull from my stomach into the object i was creating (which is ridiculously powerful energy which makes ssj god Goku energy look like an ember) which i could now constantly feel and when she told me about altering beings i thought of making my body resilient to all forms of damage whilst pumping all the energy i could into every particle of my body after slimming myself down and packing on a few muscles (which serve no purpose other than making myself look ripped.) and now i look like a 17 year old teenager with straight dark brown-black hair with a twist clockwise, sky blue eyes and pale skin of 5'7 in height wearing a black tee shirt and dark blue pants and white and green sneakers.

"Atleast i didn't need to work off all that fat and if i can control this energy can i use it like the characters of dragonball z and fly and stuff?." the answer was obvious but i had to ask. "of course you can but be very careful of energy blasts you are more powerful than you think and could potentially destroy a universe if not careful and because of the amount of energy you pumped into you body for defencive purposes which is permanent even i would have to put in some effort to hurt you which is saying alot considering i have enough raw strength to obliterate half of the multiverse and that's saying something and i'm also impressed by the amount of energy you can immediately control and use since it only took you 2 seconds for the reinforcement of your body."

Now i'm all giddy with the idea of impersonating Goku and blasting things to dust but i did hear her perfectly clear from her warning and understood the danger but i was mostly shocked when she mentioned just how much she said that about my reinforcement, because i didn't think i put that much power into my body so i asked if she could help me increase my base specs to Superman's level and practiced my speed and strength control after all wouldn't want to crush a man with a handshake or a hug and i decided to learn later how to fight.

"So how do i world jump and i know i could probably imagine myself there but that feels wrong to me so i thought i would ask." and i was right. "well you are correct imagining yourself there would create another body that your mind is linked to. Instead think of the time,place and overall world/universe you want to go and link it to a portal here and go through it and i recommend collapsing the way back as there is no point coming back here and it would potentially disrupt the world if left open too long. But come back here to train without restraint, and don't go trying to create life until you can create souls or can call them to inhabit the body ok?" the thought that went through my head at that was kinda gross so i conceded the point and after thinking when and where i would like to go and then i thought of any adjustments to history i wanted and decided to add starfire and raven to the cadmus rescue when the three were about to be cloned and made them also in the same room, as well as make superboy fully powered. And then i created a portal to mount justice on the day the young justice team was first brought there.

Everyone was surprised when a portal to what looked like the night sky and a boy walking through it and although they immediately were suspicious and ready for attack they felt no hostility or ill intent and Supes could see a ridiculous amount of energy and Billy (Captain Marvel) and Diana (Wonder Woman) could feel an incalculable amount of magic bottled in the boy and could immediately tell he was on their side which was reinforced by what he could sense but was surprised by his attitude.

"Hi i intended to come here when no was here so i could adjust a little before introductions but i guess that's out of the bag huh, well my name is Lochlan and as for the reason i'm here is to live my life and after my last one i wanted this one to be interesting. And i wanted to ask Superman to train me since i never had any training before so i thought it to be a good idea to ask." well Batman was suspicious as hell and ready to interrogate till Diana decided to but in. "hello Lochlan may i ask where you came from and how you are so powerful and how you gained that power as you said yourself you have had no training?" i was happy to tell them about me minus the details and about my powers and (techincal) age i said that i was unconscious for the process of adjusting to my powers so i am in my mind at least 17 and batman said i could stay here for the night and would talk to me tomorrow so i went to sleep so i could be good for tomorrow despite the lack of need for sleep i still should.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

The team and a couple adults were waiting for me so i got up and fixed myself up and went to see them, now we're sitting in the lounge about to talk a bit more about me even though i basically said everything yesterday. "so how are you settling in Lochlan i noticed that you had a PS3 did you buy it or make it?" that was from Wally who for lack of a better word seems to be his usual self.

"well i made it although the games i bought with money i made selling jewellery and other small items. But i'm thinking you want to know more about me and just so you know i told you basically everything besides the minor details of my life but i don't have anything of note to say and if you're worried about someone like parasyte then relax my resistance to influence and damage is far beyond what anyone could produce unless they were like me and not even Wonder Woman's lasso would affect me." they were glad about me being immune from parasite's ability and a little shocked when i said i was immune to Diana's lasso they even tried it with a question and an obvious lie which made them slightly uncomfortable that they had no method to make me tell the truth and now i have to give them a kick in the pants.

"And i don't have anything like my own kryptonite and i know you're underestimating my abilities so i will show you." after that i made superman immune to the effects of kryptonite and batman tested it, they were astonished that i could do something like that. "i don't particularly have any limit but that immunity will wear off in about 30 minutes i could make it permanent although you're only affected because you don't know how to make yourself immune or resilient to it i just did it for you and i'm also responsible for superboy being fully powered like you superman and if i hadn't interfered raven and starfire wouldn't have been at cadmus so they wouldn't be here and they are here so things will more or less turn out better than they would have."

They were surprised Clark could make himself immune to it on his own but were angry about my intervention when i mentioned my interference but i told them nothing had happened yet they were still angry but a little less so. Now we are heading to the training area and i said that i could make a portable space to train so they didn't have to restrain themselves with their abilities. After going to the separate space they were shocked to see it was so large and i said i could control all the details of the space even gravity and resistance after getting situated me, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel and Superman had a three on me fight.

I held my own and even learned shockingly quick how to fight back with a similar style to Superman and soon i was dominating them i even learned how to do something similar to Superman's heat vision which looked like a transparent white due to using pure energy not solar. After displaying my current (my base specs and learning capacity) abilities i basically became a part of the team and after seeing how wally and barry were channeling there speedforce i noticed discrepancies in wally and they both waste energy so i told them.

"Hey Barry, Wally if you want to go faster and conserve more energy and calories first get used to the energy that you're using because you both have energy coming off you rather than keeping it completely contained as well as that you don't distribute it incorrectly. That lightning coming off your body is proof, here this will allow you to actively control your speed force and conserve and control it." i gave them a modification to be aware of the speedforce much more actively and after seeing how much they were wasting and for wally to see what was slowing him down they got much faster and now are almost even which means wally won't die at the invasion now all that's left is megan's training.

"Hey Megan can you come over here. Hi i know that you are a white martian and listen please, you are a lot stronger than you think you are and i suggest you accept who you are because there was another person like you who shapeshifted to hide who and what she was and when she finally accepted herself she found her strength rather than hide behind some false skin. Do yourself a favour and accept who you are, now i'm not saying that you should remain in your true form but at least accept yourself and live without any regrets ok?"

At first she looked like she wanted to slap me and i would to in her position but sometimes being blunt is necessary and after that she just seemed sad because she knew i was right despite everything and she seemed to be on the right track to getting where she needs to be but it will still take awhile after the conversation i told her to practice fighting telepathy and pushing someone out of someone's mind and how to get into someone else's she is strong and i made her earn it but she got through it after the session John came to talk to me about what we did and was surprised about what i said to her and also helped her with battling on the mental battlefield.

After all of this Clark, Diana and Bruce started teaching and training me so that i could better handle myself. Clark taught me how to fight like he does and how to hold back in a brawl with someone who isn't as strong as me, Diana taught me how to wield a sword and how to think tactically as well as any other knowledge she possess. Batman taught me all he knew about and allowed me to broaden my scope of use for my powers, now everyone wants to know why they aren't tired even though we have been here training for awhile.

"Well this space nourishes and invigorates the body here you don't need to sleep, eat or rest you don't age as quickly here, in here you age at 1/1000th the rate and outside we have only been gone about 20 seconds so since we have been here for about 432 hours or 18 days but we're fine and we haven't aged even half an hour not only that but here training is 10 times more effective and beneficial and if a human stays here for more than 1000 hours straight you will probably gain 30 years of healthy life."

To say they were amazed would probably an understatement especially Batman since staying here for a couple of months or a minute outside he could become much better and live healthier longer. Barry and Wally could understand the part about training being more beneficial since the whole time they have been here they have trained non stop even though the gravity is about 15x earths they couldn't feel the difference so now Batman said "we should go even if time outside is a couple of seconds we will be alright and we should get things started.


End file.
